Warriors: the clans of Detroit
by toavekema
Summary: Something lurks in the forest of Detroit,four forgotten warrior clans who been around for 50 years. The city of Detroit are now stuck in an upcoming war. rest of the summary is in inside in the prologue not the cast.warriors/transformers.rate may go up
1. Warrior clan cats

Warriors the other clans

note: i do not own warriors, I only own the clans below, thats all I own. these cats belong to me and my friend.

* * *

Clans:

Deathclan:

Leader- Sorrowstar- A black she-cat who is always in sorrow

Deputy- Darkstreaker- A dark gray tom

Medicine cat- Griefwing- A pale black she-cat with gray dull eyes

apprentice:painpaw

Warriors- Blackclaw–A dark black tom

Maskwing- Pale gray tom with a black-looking mask apprentice: shadowpaw

Deadfoot- A dark tom with a twisted back leg-apprentice: misreypaw

Deathwing- A pale white tom with a limp front leg-brother of bloodwing- killed

Doubtclaw- A dark black tom with red eyes-father of bloodwing-killed

Bloodwing- A dark black she cat with red eyes

Queens-Burncloud-A pale gray she-cat with burn-like spots

Sadstream-A dark black she-cat tabby with white stripes

Crushstream-A pale with she-cat with blue eyes-mother of bloodwing-killed

Elders-Hatekit- Retired early due to blindness and deafness-killed

Angerpaw Retired early due to blindness

Ragrtail- Oldest warrior in deathclan- black white tom

Apprentices- Angerpaw- A dark pale black she-cat with bloodshot eyes

Shadowpaw- A dark tabby she-cat with dark red eyes

Misreypaw- A dark pale tom with white eyes

* * *

Sunclan

Leader- Flarestar- A dark ginger tom with white eyes

apprentice: nightpaw

Deputy- Solarwing- Light golden tom with white side streaks

Medicine cat- Sunspot- Light golden she-cat with black spots

Apprentice-Lightleaf- A white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Lunerlight- White tabby tom with blue eyes

apprentice:ninepaw

Heatclaw-Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes-killed-daughter of firewing

Firefur-Fire-like pelt tabby tom with light green eyes- son of firewing

apprentice: relizepaw

Energyclaw- White tabby tom with blue gray spots-apprentice:eclipsepaw

Firewing- ginger tom- Father of firefur and heatclaw

Queens- Plantsong- Light tabby she-cat with a beautiful voice

Whitewing- White pelt she-cat with blue eyes

Solarwind- ginger she-cat with green eyes-killed- mate of firestar

Elders- Aurorakit- retired early due to blindness

Flowerpaw- retired early due to deafness and muteness

Rostail- Oldest she-cat in sunclan

Apprentices-Eclipsepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Flowerpaw-Fire-like tabby she-cat with red eyes

Relizepaw- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes-sister of nightpaw

Nigthpaw- fire-like pelt tom with green eyes

Ninepaw- white pelt tom with nine tails

* * *

Mist clan

Leader: Riverstar-Pale blue-gray tom with river blue eyes

Deputy: Waterwing-Pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Streamclaw- Pale white tabby with green eyes

Apprentice- Moisturepaw

Warriors: Leafstone- sand-like pelt she-cat with green eyes

apprentice- Featherpaw

Reedclaw- blue gray tom

Hawkwing- Dark brown tom with ice blue eyes

Sliverwind- sliver-white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens: Fishclaw- Pale blue she-cat with white spots

Elders: Lakepaw- retired early due to blindness-killed

Mistywing- Sand-colored tabby

Mothwind- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Pumaclaw- Tan-colored tabby

Apprentices: Featherpaw- Blue gray she-cat with white eyes

Moisturepaw- Pale blue-sea tom with pale blue eyes

Mosspaw- Blue-sea she-cat with ice blue eyes

* * *

Earthclan

Leader: Starstar- Pale dark tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- moonpaw

Deputy- Cometwing- Dark blue-gray she-cat with white eyes

apprentice: Planetpaw

Medicine cat- Spacesong- Dark black tabby she-cat with red eyes

apprentice-sideswipe- ginger she-cat who is mute with green eyes- sister of sunstreaker

Warriors: Sunstreaker- Golden tom with green eyes

Icewhisker- Pale white tom with ice blue eyes

Darkmatter- Dark black tom with red eyes

Lunerclaw- Dark white she-cat with gray spots

apprentice-snowpaw

Climateheart- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Cloudheart- White she-cat- mother of solarpaw and energypaw

Elders: Energypaw retired early due to blindness.

Ringplanet- pretty tabby she-cat with stripes.

Apprentices: Planetpaw- she-cat with a rare coat

Snowpaw-pale white tom with blue eyes

Moonpaw- pale white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Solarpaw- pale golden colored tom with green eyes

Leafpaw- Light brown she-cat almost like mousefur

* * *

please review the next chapter, not this one


	2. Prologue

Warriors the other clans

prologue

Note: here is the rest of the summary.Clans with unknown powers, one named Bloodwing will have to warn the twolegs before they are killed in the clans warrior for power. She will have to learn to trust the twolegs and the newcomers. will she provail or will she fail?

Crossover with transformers later in the story.

* * *

Deathclan

There was silence in the camp, the battle was won but the cost was great. "Deathwing!" wailed a small apprentice. Deathclan warriors stared at the body before them. "No brother, why?" cried a dark black she-cat. "Poor little one, she's so young, to young to lose her brother especially at a young age." whispered the medicine cat to her leader. " Yes Griefwing your right, she has been apprentice for two days and already she has lost her brother." Griefwing's leader replied. "Maybe Bloodpaw should stay with me and painpaw, it may let Darkstreaker have sometime off doing the patrols, what do you think, Sorrowstar?" asked Griefwing. "Yes it's a great idea, you have my permission to keep her in your den for a few days." Sorrowstar replied. "Thank you Sorrowstar." griefwing thanked her leader.

* * *

Earthclan

"Ow, that hurts, sidepaw." cried a golden pelt apprentice. "Well it wouldn't hurt so much if you wouldn't move so stay still, sunpaw." snapped sidepaw. "Take it easy you two and sidepaw you know it's rude to talk like that to your brother." chuckled a dark black tabby she-cat. Sidepaw looked at her mentor, embarrassed. "Sorry spacesong, it's just I don't know if we're related anymore." replied sidepaw while adding more marlingold to her brother's wounds. Sunpaw yelped at the sudden jolt of pain that made sidepaw gasped. "Brother, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I'm sorry." sidepaw apologized. "Hey no problem side's, besides your my sister it's alright, nobody can ask for a better sister or medicine cat." sunpaw replied, his blue eyes softening. Sidepaw smiled and layed beside her brother for a good long rest. "Goodnight you two."spacesong whispered

* * *

Mistclan

"Deathwing!"a wail rang through the mistclan medicine cat's ears. "That sounded like bloodpaw, right hawkwing?" asked a light brown she-cat. "Yes, your right mothwind, that was bloodpaw." hawkwing responded. "But why did she yell her brother's name,brother?" mothwind asked her brother. "I don't know sister." replied hawkwind. "Because we attacked their camp." answered a dark, voice. The two cats turned to face their deputy. "Waterwing, do you need anything." mothwind asked, trying to keep her voice steady. "No, but you look terribly pale, are you okay?" Waterwing asked. "Yes I'm fine, just tired, but I'll be alright." mothwind replied. "Did you hear the news, Riverstar led a patrol to attack deathclan, and we killed their strongest warrior: deathwing." A blue-gray tom cheered. "What are you crazy, now we're all doom." mothwind snapped. "What do you mean by that?" asked the mistclan leader. "What I'm saying is that, bloodpaw is going to kill us, you know her eyes can kill you, you should have _never_ attack, let alone kill her brother." hawkwing replied. The mistclan camp was silent. "Oh by starclan they're right, we should have killed them both." cried a pale blue she-cat. "It's too late, we're dead anyways." mothwind whispered.

* * *

Sunclan

"Stars, they're always there, but why?" thought a white pelt she-cat, her blue eyes gazing at the night sky. "Lightpaw?" asked a light ginger she-cat. Lightpaw looked at her mentor. "Oh, sunspot, I didn't here you coming, is there anything you need?" lightpaw asked. "I just need you to get some rest." sunspot purred. "Just a while longer, I always wondered why do the stars always show at night." pleaded lightpaw. "Do you mind if I join?" asked sunspot. Lightpaw made room for her mentor to lie down. "Do you think he's up there?" lightpaw asked. Sunspot looked at her apprentice, confused. "You know, fireheart and my brother, are they really up there?" lightpaw asked. Sunspot nodded, and stared back at the stars. "Goodbye fireheart, you to skypaw, may starclan protect you." sunspot prayed. Sunspot noticed that lightpaw feel asleep. "Goodnight lightpaw." sunspot whispered in her apprentice's ear. Sunspot laid her head down and went to sleep.

* * *

please review, the rest will come soon


End file.
